Together
by Lady Prussia of Awesomeness
Summary: Crappy title, I know. Russia has always loved his little sister, but what happens when she comes into his room crying and looking for comfort? With her words of reason, she finally convinces Russia to become one with her.


**So, I actually listened to music while writing this, which is really unlike me, but the only three songs that I had on repeat while writing this was Sakura Kiss (Ouran High School Host Club), Tsumitobachi (Hatsune Miku [Crime & Punishment], and Romiotoshinderera (Len and Rin Kagamine) [Romeo and Cinderella]**

**So enough blabbing, let us get going, yes?**

**Disclaimer: Does it look like I own Hetalia?**

**Words: 2,020**

* * *

Russia was tired of trying to ignore the feelings he had for his sister. He truly did love her. But they couldn't be together. And even though Belarus knew about her brothers feelings, she refused to give up on him.

On them.

Ivan was in his bedroom, laying on his bed as he read from his book. A soft knock interrupted him, he looked up before allowing the person entrance.

It was Natalya. Her face was blotchy, her eyes bloodshot, and her cheeks were stained with tears. She wore only a short nightgown that hardly went past her hips.

"Natalya, what is the matter?" Ivan asked as his sister quickly ran to him, flinging herself onto his bed and hugging her brother close as she broke out into sobs again.

Ivan gently ran his hand down the back of her head, hushing her quietly as he rocked her. He loved it when he could hold his sister close, it was as much physical contact that he could contain within himself next to ripping off her clothes and fucking her senselessly into her small, virgin hole with his big, hard cock.

Once she had calmed, Ivan spoke, "Natalya, what is the matter?" He asked as she burrowed her head into his shoulder, causing Ivan to take a quick intake of air, for when she had moved, it caused her knee to dig, ever so slightly, into his crotch. Ivan bit his lip to keep from moaning out.

Ivan knew what she was up to, and even though he wanted it just as much as she did, he couldn't. They were brother and sister. It was wrong.

But then why did it feel so right?

"Ivan..." She breathed into his ear and Ivan's member gave a twitch. She pulled back, her hands still wrapped around his neck. She sat with her knees spread and her breasts lightly touching his chest.

"Natalya..." Ivan said with a sigh that Natalya knew so well, drifting off as he looked into his sisters beautiful dark violet eyes.

"No, don't give me that shit!" She shouted at him as she straddled his hips and looked him in the eyes. "You want this just as much as I do. So why can't we just be together?" She asked. "We are countries, not humans. Incest does not apply to us. Look at France and Seychelles, England and America, Japan and China, Vietnam and Taiwan, Spain and Romano." She paused. "You and I." She finished in a calmer tone.

She was right. And Belarus knew it. Before Natalya could make any more arguments for her cause, Ivan gripped her hair and pushed her forward, slamming their lips together. Natalya smirked as she quickly responded, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

Natalya opened her mouth, allowing the Russian entrance into her wet chamber. As Ivan explored her mouth, his hands traveled down, coming to rest at the edge of the shirt. He could feel something wet sliding down his fingers. Smirking into the kiss, he let his hand travel up, confirming what he had already known.

She wasn't wearing any panties.

He felt her shiver as he ran a finger teasingly over her freshly shaven womanhood. He teasingly separated the folds and he received a low moan from the younger nation.

He heard her whisper hotly in his ear "I've saved myself for you." Ivan could feel another twitch in his member as its hardened. But what Belarus didn't know, was that Ivan had done the same.

Sure he tried to get into relationships.

Sure he tried to get physical.

But it was never her.

Never the one that he truly wanted to be with.

He would always watch her in everything that she did, every way that she moved, and lock it away in his memory to use for later.

Of course, Natalya knew that, and she always made sure to give Ivan a good show. She loved to watch him squirm and then when he would leave due to a little problem, she always shouted at him that he knew where to find her.

Nat moaned into his mouth as his fingers traced her waxed folds.

"P-please." She whimpered as Ivan's fingers rubbed her clitoris, hard.

"Please what, sister?" Ivan whispered in a low voice as he sped up his pace.

"Please fuck me, big brother!" She screamed as Ivan rubbed her faster, causing her legs to cross tightly.

"My, my, someone's a horny little slut..." Ivan murmured as his lips attached to her neck.

"O-only for you, big brother." Ivan didn't know why, but her calling him Big Brother, had made him even hornier, but he still had enough self-control to not rip his pants off and slam into her. He flipped her over and smirked as her hair flew around her head like a mane.

Using his index and ring finger, Ivan pushed her lips out-of-the-way and began quickly flicking his middle finger at the center of the displayed nerve.

He felt Natalya shudder and moan beneath him as she spread her legs wider for him as the sound of her moans increased.

With more space, he moved to the side of her, allowing his thumb to take over the motions of his middle finger before he coupled his index and middle together and pushed them into her already dripping lips.

Natalya moaned loudly as her lips collided once again with Ivan's, who grinned into the kiss and pushed his fingers in as far as they could possibly go.

"Oh! Big Brother! Yes! Oh god!" She shouted as she began to buck her hips against his fingers, desperate for more friction.

Ivan curled them slightly and spread them apart before making as if he was trying to bring his index finger to his thumb, despite the clenching muscles separating them.

Natalya wrapped her legs around him, pulling Ivan closer as she began to moan out his name and grind even harder against his fingers. "P-please. More!" She begged as Ivan did as she wished.

He continued rotating inside of her and felt her tighten against his fingers.

"BIG BROTHER!" She yelled out as she coated his fingers in her come.

Natalya moan in disappointment as Ivan took my fingers out, only to slowly put his fingers in his mouth, loving the taste of his Little Sister on his tongue.

"I-Ivan. I want you inside of me. I want you to fuck me senseless. I want you to fuck me everyday. I want your hard cock in my tight pussy." She continued with the dirty talk as Ivan quickly stripped out of his pajamas as Natalya removed her shirt, revealing her large breasts that were as big as Ukraine's but her dress had always hid them.

Of course, when they were alone in the house, she walked around nude, always giving her brother boners. And when she saw it, she'd begin to masturbate, which would send Ivan running to the bathroom. Natalya would always follow him and listen to him, moaning his name as she touched herself.

Natalya watched as Ivan took out his member.

His huge member!

It must have been at least 15 inches long and 5 inches wide! No way was that going to fit inside of her!

But oh, did she want it bad!

"You want to be fucked?" Ivan asked as Natalya nodded her head. "You sure you want this inside of your small, tight, virgin hole?"

"Please!" She all but shouted out as Ivan gripped her hips, aligning his member with her wetness.

"All at once! I don't care about the pain! Just give it to me!" Natalya shouted, that was all Ivan needed to thrust into her. Natalya screamed in agony and pleasure as she felt her wall break and blood begin to slowly slide down her milky legs. She didn't notice that tears had been shed until she felt them being kissed away by her Big Brother.

"I love you, Natalya." Ivan murmured softly into her ear.

"I love you, too, Ivan." She replied as Ivan caught her lips, this time in a slow, sensual, and love filled kiss, instead of the wet and sloppy ones they had exchanged earlier.

"M-move, please." Natalya breathed out after she had grown use to the pain.

Ivan smiled as he began to thrust, the dull smack of their hips filled the room as he continued to pound mercilessly into her.

"Nnnng!" Nat screamed at the top of her lungs as Ivan continued to pound into her. "F-faster. Harder." She commanded as Ivan obeyed.

"Oh, Big Brother, I'm close!" She shouted as her walls tightened around Ivan. He continued to thrust as she rode out her orgasm.

The last moan from Belarus was enough to make Ivan spill his seed inside of her. His thrusting slowed as he rode out his own orgasm.

"We should do this more often." Natalya said as Ivan nodded, and began to pull himself out.

"NO!" Nat shouted a little too loud as Ivan stared at her. "I wish to sleep with you inside of me." She confessed as she hooked a leg around her Big Brother, snuggling into his chest. "Besides, it would be easier for us in the morning." She whispered, and that was enough to make Ivan's weeping cock to spring back to life.

"Hard again, are we?" Nat asked as she rolled her hips against his, grinding into him as he let out another moan.

Ivan brought his face down to her breasts, taking one plump nipple into his mouth, rolling it on his tongue and biting down on it. Using his other free hand, he roughly gripped the other and kneaded it hard, causing Nat to moan out again.

"Big. Bother." Nat panted out. "I wish to ride you big hard cock."

Ivan smiled, "As you wish." He said, as he flipped them over, his hands on her ass.

Natalya wasted no time as she began to retract her hips, only to trust them back, each time hitting that special spot that had her moaning out in pleasure.

Each time that Natalya slid him out of her, Ivan would pull her back in, thrusting himself in as deep he could go.

Natalya let out another moan and Ivan smirked.

"You moan like a whore, little sister." Ivan commented as Natalya replied in between thrusts.

"Only. For. You. Big. Brotherrr!" she said, screaming the last part as her walls clenched around Ivan's member as she climaxed, Russia following her shortly afterwards.

Natalya collapsed onto of Ivan as she continued to pant heavily.

Ivan smiled as he lifted her chin so that he could look at her.

"I love you." Ivan said and Natalya smiled.

"I love you, too." with that said, Ivan captured her lips in a sweet, slow kiss.

When they pulled away, Natalya rested her head on Ivan's chest and fell asleep. Ivan smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, using his free one to throw the blankets over them.

* * *

**Sorry for the shit ending.**

**I ran out of things they could do...**

**My/Alfred's Little Secret readers, remember in Chapter 1 with the whole BelaRussia bit in it? Hehe, I think you know where I'm going with this...xD**

**So please review, I do so love them. Plus I've had a shit day today, I lost like 2 friends because of my sexuality and I've been really depressed as of late so.. da...**

**~Lady Prussia of Awesomeness**


End file.
